


For Forever (DEH Prompts!)

by mentally_unstable_emoji



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, Gay, I take requests :), I'm just cruisnin' through life, M/M, Multi, Prompts please, lesbian too, no beta we die like men, super gay, wanna join me?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentally_unstable_emoji/pseuds/mentally_unstable_emoji
Summary: I need requests!! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :)
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Connor Murphy/Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Zoe Murphy, Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Rules/Table of Contents

R U L E S

  1. I'll do Zoe/Connor bc quite a few people seem to ship it and I'm not a ship basher but um, can someone explain to me why that's a ship? I've seen a lot of people request them on FanFic and a few people on here so.... just wondering, I'm open to new things :)
  2. Smut doesn't make me uncomfortable per se, I'm just not quite sure if I'm good at it
  3. I will do most _any_ ship (unless it's super crazy illegal like an adult and a kid or something)
  4. I need requests to keep this alive so... go crazy!!
  5. Have you drank water today? You should probably go drink some :)
  6. Stay safe and stay healthy!!



T A B L E O F C O N T E N T S

  1. Evan/Jared Coffee Shop AU
  2. Alana/Zoe Text fic
  3. Connor/Miguel Harry Potter AU (Pt.1)
  4. Jared/Evan Harry Potter AU (pt.2)(WIP)




	2. Evan/Jared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no way Jared was falling for the cute barista at his favorite coffee shop. Absolutely no chance.

"H-hi there! Welcome to C-c-coffee Central how can I h-help y- oh, hi!" Evan chirped, seeing Jared approach the counter. "Jared, right?"

Jared's face turned an uncommon shade of red. "Uh, yeah, that's me?" He raised an eyebrow and mentally snapped himself at how dickish it seemed.

Evan's eyes widened. "N-No, I-I um, s-s-sorry..." He looked down and Jared noticed his stutter strengthened. "Y-you come h-here a l-lot and I just.. s-sorry."

"It's okay?" Jared frowned a bit. "What are you sorry for?"

"I d-don't know, I j-just, uh, sorry." Evan bit his lip and looked down. "S-So what d-do you want to o-order?"

"An Iced Coffee please." Jared pushed his glasses up on his nose, pulling out his wallet and trying to seem nochalant.

"S-Sure." Evan rang up his order and went into the back. 

"You fucking dumbass." Jared hissed to himself, pulling out his phone and checking his notifications.

**[Super Gays]**

**ZoomyM:** y'all remember that girl i told u about?

**Sch00lSh00ter:** amya?

**ZoomyM:** Alana

**Sch00lSh00ter:** right

**ZoomyM:** yea well i asked her out

**Sch00lSh00ter:** oof

**jk_im_jk:** sorry zo

**ZoomyM:** what 

**ZoomyM:** why

**jk_im_jk:** did she say no ?

**ZoomyM:** NO!

**Sch00lSh00ter:** oh

**Sch00lSh00ter:** sorry ig

**ZoomyM:** whatever

**jk_im_jk:** when are you guys going out?

**ZoomyM:** im omw to pick her up

**Sch00lSh00ter:** nice job zo!

**jk_im_jk:** u go glen coco!!

**ZoomyM:** y'all are weird

**Sch00lSh00ter:** u texted us

**jk_im_jk:** u texted us

**Sch00lSh00ter:** i said it first

**jk_im_jk: 🙄**

"Excuse me?" An unfamiliar voice asked. Jared looked up to see not Evan but a dark skinned girl with her hair in a ponytail. She held herself with confidence and intelligence basically radiated off of her. Jared also noted she wasn't wearing the uniform. "Here's your coffee."

"Oh, uh, thanks." Jared nodded in acknowledgment. "Where's Evan?"

The girl simply pointed to a table where Evan was taking a couple's order. The bell on the door rang and a familiar brunette walked in with a bouquet in hand.

"Zoe?" Jared asked in surprise.

"Jared?" Zoe replied in the same tone. "Yes it's me. What are you doing here?"

Jared simply held up his coffee. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"My girl." Zoe motioned to the girl behind the counter who blushed in response.

"You're Ava?" Jared's eyes widened behind his glasses.

"Alana." The girls corrected.

"Right."

There was silence before someone sang. "Awkward~"

Jared looked at the barista in surprise as Evan had his elbow propped up on the counter, staring at the three amusedly.

"Evan." Alana sighed.

"What are you still doing here?" Evan laughed. "Go! Be free!"

"Shut up." Alana smiled a little, grabbing Zoe's hand as they both walked out.

Jared turned to the barista. "I didn't realize you were able to form a sentence without stuttering?" He joked.

Evan gave him an amused glance, walking over to make someone's coffee. "D-didn't realize you were able to form a s-sentence without cracking some cringey, dirty joke."

"Ooh, barista's got backbone!" The bespectacled boy chuckled.

"Q-quiet, Kleinman." Evan smirked and Jared froze in confusion.

"How'd you know my last name?" He frowned a bit.

Evan stared him in the eye, putting two coffees and a crueller on a tray. "I s-sit behind you in Ms. Gray's m-math class." He walked over to the couple he had been ordering from and set their food down. Jared followed him like a lost puppy, nearly walking behind the counter on accident

"Wait, what?" 

Evan rolled his eyes, leaning down a bit and pecking Jared on the cheek and gently spinning him in the direction of the door and nudging him forward. Evan slipped a piece of paper in Jared's hand, walking behind the counter. Jared gave him a confused look. "M-my number. Now go, I've got w-work to do an you're kind of d-d-distracting."

"I'm a distraction?" Jared smirked a bit, almost cockily.

"G-go away please."

There was no way Jared was falling for the cute barista at his favorite coffee shop. Absolutely no chance.


	3. Alana/Zoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, how's it going?
> 
> fine. u?
> 
> I'm doing well.

**Unknown Number**

Monday, December 14th, 2020

**Um, is this Zoe Murphy?**

**...**

**yes. who r u?**

**It's Alana! I found your number in the yearbook and wanted to reconnect.**

**oh hey alana! how's it going?**

**It's going :)**

**Alana**

Tuesday, January 1st

**Hey, how's it going?**

**fine. u?**

**I'm doing well. We haven't talked in a while.**

Wednesday, January 2nd

**i know.**

**how's life?**

**Eh. Could be better. How about you? How's... you know?**

**connor? you can say his name.**

**Has he woken up yet?**

**he hasn't tried anything again, if that's what u mean**

**he's with evan and jared now**

**I always figured they'd get together**

**I just thought Jared had internalized homophobia or something.**

**I mean, there was no way they'd've gone for it in school.**

**yea**

**they're so sappy now, you should see them🤢🤮**

**i feel so single😓**

**Haha, I felt that one.**

**:)**

Saturday, January 5th

**Hey**

**hi**

**can i ask you something?**

**Yeah, sure.**

**this is going to seem really random, but, uh, what's your sexuality?**

**I'm Pansexual**

**💙💛❤️Lana❤️💛💙**

**oh, that's cool! i'm bi**

**:D**

**:D**

**Do you wanna meet up maybe?**

**Not like a date of course! Just... to see each other again?**

**i would love that🥰**

**wait**

**u dobelieve in corona right?? cuz im not coming within 30 ft of u if ur not wearing a mask :/**

**Of course I wear a mask! Anyone who doesn't has a death wish.**

**or they're just flat out stupid**

**Or they're just flat out stupid XD**

**I've got to go but wanna meet up at xxxx?**

**sure does firday work?**

***friday**

**Yup. 4-ish?**

**ok :)**

**Bye!**

**bye U///U**

**What does that mean?**

**o.o don't worry about it**

**And what does "o.o" mean?**

**bye lana!**

**Bye?**

Friday, January 11th

**Where are you? I'm standing next to the silver Honda.**

**that's u?? u have a fancy-ass car**

**Says Zoe MURPHY**

**shut up. im coming towards u. make sure your mask is on.🧐**

**😷**

**thank u😌**

**😇**

Saturday, January 12th

**Morning ZoZo!**

**what in the world caused u to text me at this unholy hour? T^T**

**...**

**it's 2:00 pm**

**and?**

**...**

**Nevermind XD**

Sunday, January 13th

**hey lana!**

Monday, January 14th

**good morning :)**

Tuesday, January 15th

**hey, u alright? u've been a little quiet**

Wednesday, January 16th

**lana??**

Thursday, January 17th

**why aren't u answering me? is everything ok?**

Friday, January 18th

**alana?**

Saturday, January 19th

**Alana, I need you to tell me if you're okay right now. I'm worried.**

Sunday, January 20th

**Lana please answer.**

Monday, January 21st

**Please...**

Tuesday, January 22nd

**I love you**

Zoe heard a knock on the door and set Prince's bowl on the floor, the golden retriever running over. "Good boy." She cooed, moving to open the door.

Two police officers stood in uniforms, one's face hard and emotionless, the other's soft and sympathetic. "Are you Zoe Murphy?"

"Yes." Zoe nodded.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but Alana Beck died earlier this month." The first officer stated. Zoe's eyes widened and her legs felt weak. "She got shot in a drive-by on the 13th."

"You were one of the people she contacted most frequently-" the second officer's words were drowned out and everything Zoe heard seemed to be like she was listening to them speak with her head in a bowl of syrup. Her eyes couldn't focus properly and everything felt dizzy. 

"Ms. Murphy, are you alright?" The second officer asked concerned. Zoe didn't answer, her knees buckling as the officers rushed to catch her. She vaguely felt them calling her name and Prince whining and nosing her face but nothing really registered. She was dead.

Alana Beck was dead.


	4. Connor/Miguel (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I put the characters in those houses for a reason, please nobody come at me!!😅😅 Evan, Connor, Miguel, and Jared are a little ooc
> 
> Slytherin(s): Evan, Connor, OC
> 
> Ravenclaw(s): Alana, Jared, OC
> 
> Gryffindor(s): Miguel, Zoe
> 
> Hufflepuff(s): OC, OC
> 
> Pureblood(s): Connor, Zoe, Bella, Alana
> 
> Half-Blood(s): Evan, Jared, Cat, Fiona
> 
> Muggleborn(s): Miguel, Millie
> 
> Golden Trio = Harry, Hermione, Ron  
> Silver Trio = Luna, Neville, Ginny  
> Bronze Trio = Draco, Pansy, Blaise  
> Platinum Trio = Jared, Alana, Fiona  
> Diamond Trio: Cat, Millie, Miguel  
> Emerald Trio = Evan, Connor, Bella

"Miguel!" Harry yelled, sharply turning away from the snitch and racing over to his teammate. Miguel turned to him, his mouth open as if he was going to as 'What?!', before a bludger slammed into his right arm, knocking his off his broom. The quaffle fell out of his hand and Zoe moved to catch her friend but Harry pointed to the quaffle - 'Get the quaffle, I got him.' George had managed to deflect the first bludger but the second one was coming from the other side of the field. Miguel screamed in pain, frantically grabbing the air for his broom, even though he was too far to reach it. Harry flew over and caught the Hispanic on his broom, giving his arm a worried look.

"Thanks." Miguel hissed out, eyes scrunched up in pain.

"No problem, mate." Harry gave him a slight smile. "You think you can hang on while I go for the snitch?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Miguel nodded, gripping the broom tightly with one hand and keeping his broken arm close to his chest. Harry nodded, taking off.

* * *

Harry ended the game a five agonizing minutes after the accident but Miguel was grateful his friend had rushed to try and end it. The game ended and congratulations and good games were shared with the other team, if a bit hastily, before they started to the Hospital Wing. "Come on, Madam Pomphrey'll get you fixed up."

"I-It won't w-work." A voice denied from behind them. Harry turned around in confusion, clenching his jaw at the sight of the three Slytherins.

"What do you mean, Hansen? It worked for me." He frowned.

Harry didn't quite like Evan Hansen. Not because he was a Slytherin - okay, partially because he was a Slytherin - but also because of that goddamn stutter. And the way he held himself, making himself seem smaller. And the way he seemed content just sitting and watching, gathering information and letting everything else fall apart in front of his eyes. Practically everything about the teenager reminded him of Peter Pettigrew.

"I-It worked f-for you f-four years ago, w-when your m-magical c-core was y-younger and easier to h-heal. Now, i-it'll be h-harder because o-our cores are o-older and m-more a-advanced. N-n-not to m-mention, you l-l-lost all the b-bones in y-y-your arm. I-If h-he tried t-to t-t-take S-S-S-Skelegro it w-wouldn't w-work." Hansen explained, seemingly getting more and more uncomfortable the more people listened.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, conflicting emotions in his chest. Nobody could fake a stutter that bad and it wasn't a secret Hansen had anxiety, maybe he really was just trying to help and everyone glaring at him was only making it worse. Harry wanted to believe him, but he wasn't a healer - Madam Pomphrey was. "I think I'm just going to go check with Madam Pomphr-"

"You don't believe Evan?" Murphy cut in.

Harry didn't like Connor Murphy very much either. Even though his sister, Zoe, was on his team - the two of them couldn't be more different. Zoe was outgoing, she liked to talk, she liked sports, she liked to make friends. Murphy was the complete opposite. He liked being alone (well, he liked being alone _with_ Hansen. They liked being alone together. Does that make sense?), he hated social interaction, he absolutely despised brooms, and he didn't like friends. He didn't trust many people, that wasn't a secret.

"What do you mean?" Harry scowled.

"Well, he should know." Murphy motioned to the cast on Hansen's left arm. Harry was confused on how he didn't notice that. It was pretty normal, stark white like the ones at his old school. 'CONNOR' was written in large black letters, practically taking up one whole side. 'Trixie' was written in swirly letters inside the second 'O' of of Murphy's name. 'Alana' wasn't even written, it seemed like she had typed it up and stuck a sticker to the cast. 'Zoe' was written in sparkly pen, 'Z' being red, 'o' being yellow, and 'e' being blue. 'Jared' was written in a similar fashion - 'J' was green-teal-ish, 'a' was regular teal, 'r' was white outlined with black, 'e' was light blue, and 'd' was purple.

"He broke it two months ago. So if you'll listen and let Evan explain, maybe you'll learn something." Murphy turned to his friend, his voice softening. "Go ahead."

"R-Right." Evan nodded. "S-so, S-Skelegro w-would r-r-regrow an e-entire a-arm f-for h-him. A-All h-he n-needs i-is h-his b-bones t-t-t-to h-heal n-naturally. I-It'll take a-a w-while but i-it's the s-safest w-way. U-unless o-of course, y-you know a-a way t-to help h-him, B-Boy Who L-Lived to b-be "r-right"."

Harry was taken back to say the least. He'd never heard Hansen say so much... well, ever. Everything he just said was probably more than Harry's ever heard come out of his mouth in all 6 years combined, and more shade was thrown with that last sentence alone than from Draco Malfoy in a week. A snicker cut through the shocked silence, a girl coming up and leaning on Hansen as she laughed, high-fiving him. Harry scowled, glaring at the girl.

Bellatrix Lestrange II, the last member to their little group. Lestrange actually was a lot different than her mother, and loathed her with a burning passion - or, at least, she acts like she does. She wasn't really into the whole hexing first years and Gryffindors thing and she didn't actively tease people. She was smarter than that. She was like Hansen. She would sit quietly, watch things happen and find something to use against you. She didn't draw attention to herself. But if she wanted you to know she was there, you'd know.

In a way, the Emerald Trio was worse than the Bronze.

"Look, we're just trying to help. Go to Madam Pomphrey if you want but I'm 90% sure she'll tell you the same thing." Lestrange shrugged. Hansen gave her an offended look and Murphy snorted. "Okay, fine, I'm 95% sure she'll tell you the same thing."

"T-thank you." Hansen nodded. Then, he turned to Miguel. "D-do you n-need us t-to come w-with you?"

Miguel shook his head with a small smile. "I'll see you guys at lunch."

"O-okay, bye!" Hansen waved and Lestrange gave him a two-fingered salute, both of them walking off. Murphy stayed and hoisted Miguel up on his back, careful to make sure his arm was okay, before glaring at the Gryffindors (and two or three Hufflepuffs) as if daring them to tell him off. Nobody said anything.

* * *

"Hi." Miguel sat down at the Slytherin table with a bright grin, Connor sitting next to him and raising a challenging eyebrow and Draco Malfoy, who was about to make a snarky comment. The blonde just huffed and looked away.

"H-Hey, Miguel. H-how's y-your arm?" Evan smiled. Miguel held out his right arm, revealing the splint on his arm.

"You were right, dude!" Miguel exclaimed. "Pomphrey said Skelegro wouldn't work and would do only more damage than good. You should've seen Ron's face, it was priceless. Connor almost laughed at him."

"Almost?" Connor corrected, a small grin on his face. "I did laugh at him. And I'd do it again."

Miguel made a sound, something in between a disappointed sigh and an amused laugh. Which, Connor decided, should not have been so cute. "Of course you would. That's just 'cause you're mean."

"No I'm not!" Connor protested and Evan, Bella, and Miguel gave him a deadpan look. 

"Don't lie to yourself, Connor." Bella shook her head. "It's not healthy."

"Shut up." The pureblood rolled his eyes, tossing a piece of bread in Bella's hair. Bella gasped, flinging a soggy carrot from her Chicken Noodle Soup at him, the vegetable hitting him on his cheek. Connor glared at her, scooping some pudding in his spoon and pulling it back slightly, ready to catapult it right in between her eyes before someone cleared their throat from the end of the table. The trio (and Miguel) looked over to see Snape glaring at them with a look in his eyes. 'Get it together.'

"Sorry professor." Connor mumbled half-heartedly.

"Sorry professor." Bella chuckled sheepishly.

"S-Sorry professor." Evan stuttered, even though he had nothing to be sorry about.

"Mr. Hansen." Snape drawled. 

"R-Right." Evan pulled his shoulders back and set his eyes. "I-I'm not sorry! T-There's no r-reason for m-me to be!"

The corners of Snape's lips quirked upwards. He nodded once, swiftly turning and leaving the Great Hall.

"Evan, man," Miguel laughed. "You're adorable, you know that?" Connor felt jealousy bubble in his stomach and had to remind himself Miguel was just joking.

"N-No, I'm not!" Evan denied, shaking his head and puffing his cheeks out. Bella and Miguel 'awwed', their faces greatly resembling the puppy dog eyes emoji. Evan huffed, glaring at them and picking up his bag. "I-I'm going to s-sit with J-Jared." He declared, walking over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Alright, bye!" Bella waved.

" _Adíos, mi amor_!" Miguel called jokingly. Connor could vaguely hear Evan call back 'F-fuck off!' Then, Miguel turned to Connor. He stared at him for a while before sighing and looking back down at his food. " _Te amo,_ Connor _. Y lo siento mucho, nunca podré decírselo a la cara._ "

* * *

Connor found Miguel in the library, he was quietly talking with Millie and pointing a few things out. _Shit._ The Murphy thought, he totally forgot Miguel was tutoring today.

"Oh, hi Connor!" Millie waved with a bright smile as she spotted him. 

Millie. Mildred Goyle. Her brother was one of Draco Malfoy's goonies, though Millie was quite the opposite. She was an extremely friendly Hufflepuff with, unlike her brother, more than two brain cells. She was really talkative and pretty smart, except in things that couldn't be explained on books. Like Divination. Why she still took it, Connor didn't know - he dropped out 3 years back. Though Miguel still agreed to tutor her every tuesday.

"Oh." Connor said, ever-so intelligently, his eyes wide like a deer in headlights. "Hi Millie. Hi Miguel. I didn't realize you guys would be here." He clutched the bouquet of flowers tighter behind his back. As cheesy as it was, Connor was going to do that dramatic flower reveal - or at least attempt to. There's no way he could turn around and walk without them seeing the flowers and he didn't know the library well enough to casually walk backwards - he rarely ever went in there except to smoke in the Restricted Section.

"It's tuesday." Miguel laughed, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

"Uh, yeah, it is, isn't it? I lost track of the days." Connor explained, which wasn't a lie. He had lost track of the days. Miguel just laughed, moving his eyes back to his book.

Millie's eyes scanned him for something. Connor hated that about her sometimes. That she could get a general idea of what you were thinking just by looking at your stance. He was amazing at hiding his emotions on his face, but his body language control was shit. Millie squinted at him, tilting her head back a little and her eyes widened as she caught sight of the flowers behind his back. She smirked playfully before turning back to her tutor.

"Hey Miguel." She started and Connor silently prayed to whatever higher power that she wouldn't rat him out.

"Hm?" Miguel hummed, looking up.

"I've actually gotta meet Hannah and Justin right now so can we end a little early?" She asked and Miguel smiled.

"Yeah, sure, go on ahead. See you next tuesday." Millie gave him a grateful look, grabbing her books and her bag and standing up. As she passed by she whispered;

"Good luck." And walked out of the library with a small smile.

"So, what's up?" Miguel grinned. Connor took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut and revealing the bouquet from behind his back. He heard Miguel's breath hitch and opened his eyes, staring at the arrangement in awe. He hadn't even seen the actual flowers yet, Evan had picked them out for him. But the flowers were gorgeous.

3 Red Camellias - You're a Flame in my Heart

A Red Chrysanthemum next to a Crocus - I Love that You're Always Cheerful

2 Forget-Me-Nots - True Love

A Gardenia - You're Lovely

An Iris - You're Friendship means so much to Me

4 Donquils - Desire for Returned Affection

Peony - Gay Life (Connor nearly laughed at that. It's probably not the meaning Evan had been looking for but it'd do)

2 Primroses - I Can't Live Without You

4 Red Roses - I Love You

3 Yellow Tulips - There's Sunshine in Your Smile

Varigated Tulip - Your Eyes are Beautiful

2 Blue Violets - I'll Always Be True

2 White Violets - Let's take a Chance on Happiness

With a single Mistletoe right in the center - Kiss Me

"Wow." Miguel whispered, a smile gracing his face. He gently reached out and ran his fingertips over the flowers carefully, as if they would break under his touch. "They're beautiful, Connor."

"Um, yeah, thanks." Connor cleared his throat awkwardly, his face burning a bright red. Miguel stood up slowly, taking the flowers from Connor's hand and pressing a soft kiss to the Slytherin's cheek. Connor's brain short-circuited. A goofy smile crawled it's way up his face and he stared at Miguel with the dopiest, most lovesick expression you've ever seen.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Miguel asked with a fond yet amused glint in his eye.

"Uh-huh." Connor answered, still riding his love-high. Miguel grinned, getting on his tiptoes and pushing their mouths together. Connor made a noise of surprise before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the smaller's waist.

* * *

Evan peered over the librarian's counter where he and Jared were hiding out and watching to make sure Connor didn't fuck anything up. He pulled out his camera, positioning it towards the couple and turned to Madame Pince.

"Can I...?" He motioned to the two boys. Madame Pince smiled fondly at the students, nodding her head at Evan and said boy smiled, snapping a picture and shaking the film rapidly, watching it develop before thanking Madame Pince, turning to Jared and ushering themselves out of the library.


End file.
